Peoples of Escaflowne
by Howell di Amorosi
Summary: Someone asked me in a review if I could post up a character bio thing for the peoples of Escaflowne, so guess what?! I did! And this is it! Thanks, no need to r&r but if you want tell me if I did at least an "okay" job to explain who everyone is. Thankies


  
The Characters of Escaflowne  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki (Hoshino)  
  
First-year high schoolgirl (known to the people of Gaea as the girl who came from the "Mystic Moon") Hitomi is about as normal as Japanese teenage girls go with a best friend named Yukari, a spot on the high school track team, and a crush on the team's star sprinter. However, her spirited earnestness and fascination in fortune-telling (especially tarot readings and dowsing) sets her apart. Years ago, her grandmother gave her a set of tarot cards and an unusual red pendant which, along with her enigmatic visions, play a pivotal role her adventures on Earth as well as on Gaea.   
  
Age: 15   
Gender: Female   
Birthplace: Japan, Earth   
Birthday: December 9   
Height: 160 cm   
Weight: 44 kg   
Family: Father, mother, younger brother   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel (Fanelia)   
  
Name: Van Slanzar de Fanel (Fanelia)  
Age: 15 (According ot Earth's calendar)  
Birth Date: April 26, 1986 (If it was this year)  
Place of Birth: Fanelia, Gaea  
Parent's: Varie and Goau Fanel (Fanelia)  
  
Other: Folken Lacour de Fanel (Fanelia) Older Brother, Merle companion and/or attendant girl, Balgus Sword Master.  
  
Occupation: King of Fanelia and member of Allen's Abaharaki Army (which fights against Zaibach).  
  
  
  
Van is the last member of the White Dragon Tribe. He wants to avenge his parents and his people/country that was burnt and killed by Zaibach under order of Folken, his older brother. That is the main reason why Van has joined Allen's Abaharaki Army. Van is very skilled when it comes to combat. He has psychic powers to picture things in his mind and see them. It is a power which Hitomi taught him how to use so he could see the Black Dragon Squadron Tribe warriors in their Alseides with their stealth cloaks on. But Van is also afraid of being hurt by others. He got this fear after having a deadly vendetta with Escaflowne. But he has a somewhat aggresive attitude despise that. And Hitomi's need for him will heals his emotional wounds that he has deep inside his heart. He and Escaflowne are spiritually connected in a very descriptive way. The Ispano Guymelef Escaflowne uses the blood of it's pilot to make it fight and work. And so Van must merge with Escaflowne and Hitomi is the one who shows him how. That also means whatever Escaflowne feels and whatever scratchs it gets on it's outside armour, Van feels. It's very dangerous but Van keeps on fighting, despite the cost to protect Hitomi and Merle. He has a very proprietary attitude towards Escaflowne...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Folken Lacour de Fanel (Fanelia)   
  
Name: Folken Lacour de Fanel (Fanelia)  
Age: 27 (According ot Earth's Calendar)  
Birth Date: Feburary 26th, 1983 (If it was this year)  
Place of Birth: Fanelia, Gaea  
Parent's: Varie and Goau Fanel (Fanelia)  
Other: Van Slanzar de Fanel (Fanelia), Balgus (Close friend of the family's).  
Occupation: Zaibach Strategos / Heir to the throne of Fanelia (Rejected it)  
  
  
Folken is very complicated. He is the older brother of the 2 and heir to be king after his father and mother died. He went out to fight and kill the Land Dragon which was the law and a ritual to do to prove yourself worthy of being king but the Dragon took Folken's arm and left him there to die of loss of blood. But the leader of Zaibach, Dornkirk found Folken lying un-concuis in the forest and took him in and replaced his arm by a mechanical one using the power of Atlantis. Folken grew up working for Dornkirk with Zaibach, which made Folken become Van's enemy. Folken later on joins forces with Van. But Van doesn't trust him. Hitomi tries to have faith in him, which makes Folken's curiosity grow about her and making wanting to know more and why she doesn't fear him. Folken soon after tells Hitomi a secret of his which places his life hanging in the balance. Folken does die, but as a worthy cause and an honorable death...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Dilandau Albatou   
  
Name: Dilandau Albatou  
Age: 15 (According to Earth's Calendar)  
Birth Date: August 12  
Place of Birth: Asturia, Gaea  
Parent's: Encia and Leon  
Other: Allen (brother..)  
  
Occupation: Leader of the Dragon Squadron for Zaibach   
  
Dilandau Albatou was actually a young girl who went by the name Celena Schezar, the younger sister of Allen, whom apperently had gone missing. Actually Celena was playing outside with Allen and ran off by herself into the fields, the weather had turned for the worst and Zaibach sorcerers   
abducted Celena and took her in. They locked her away and prepped her to do some tests on her, since Zaibach sorcerers did tests on live subjects). They did a test on her called a Fate Alteration, which changes the fate for that certain person. What they did was change her gender. That created Dilandau, a young boy of the age of 15 who yearned for carnage, blood and war. Dilandau started working for Folken to attack and help in the destruction of Fanelia. Dilandau for the first time led his Dragon Squadron out for battle. Later on Dilandau starts remembering things from his past as a girl, Celena. This destroys him mentaly. He starts having mental breakdowns and tempertantrums.   
Zaibach sorcerers find the problem was a side-effect to the Fate Alteration soon after, they take him back and fix the problem, for a short period of time. In the next battle he almost gets killed by Van but his guardian Jajuka saves him from the deadly shot. But Dilandau (in his guymelef) gets transported to the forest by a column of light where he becomes Celena once again.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merle (Meruru / Merulu)  
  
Name: Merle  
Age: 13 (According to Earth's Calendar)  
Birth Date: June 30th, 1987 (If it was this year)  
Place of Birth: Irini, a town in the region of Fanelia, Gaea  
Parent's: Unknown  
Other: Van, Folken, Varie, Goau and Balgus (They took her into the family and treated her as a member of the family too.)  
  
Occupation: Van's Attendant Girl   
  
Merle is a young Cat-Girl who was sadly abadonned at birth. Her parent's were killed by hunters and she was left there to die, but happily, she was found by a man by the name of Balgus. One of the greatest swordsman of Gaea. Her took Merle to Fanelia, where she became a member of the Royal Family. She became best friend's with the youngest prince of the family, Van. Their   
good friends forevermore. When Hitomi came to Gaea, Merle suddendly became very, very cautious around her. She didn't want anyone around her Van. She had become very protective of him over the past years.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allen Crusade Schezar VIII   
Date of Birth: Blue, 3rd Moon (November 3)   
  
Age: 21 years old   
Height- 185 cm (6 ft)   
Weight- 71 kg. (150 pounds)   
  
Occupation: Heavenly Knight of Asturia, Caeli Knight, pilot of the Guymelef Scherazade, and Commander of the Crusade ship and crew.   
  
Family:   
Leon Schezar: his father who set off to find the secret of Atlantis and was slaughtered!   
Encia: Allen's mother who loved flowers and was very pretty. But she died in grief because Celena disappeared.   
Celena: his younger sister who mysteriously disappeared when he was 11 years old. She's Dilandau!   
Natal: his faithful owl (note: Natal means Christmas in Portuguese)   
Prince Chid of Freid: Yes Folks, Prince Chid is Allen's son and Prince Chid doesn't know.  
Marlene: Not a member of the family, but as Allen's first love. They had an illegimate child (Prince Chid) together, but she died.   
  
  
Allen is a highly skilled Knight, and a true believer in Chivalry. His teacher was Balgus, one of the Three Swordsmen of Gaea (who was also Van's teacher). He does not misuse his talent and abilities during/for fighting. He thinks before he starts a fight, unlike Van. And Allen does not get angry quickly, but once you got him mad... you might as well be dead.   
Allen has a very kind personality and dashing looks that can kill. He's certainly a lady's man. In the series, Allen has many women lusting after him - Millerna, Hitomi, Marlene (used to). In other words, he is a playboy. Which kinda makes Allen, Allen. But deep within the handsome angelic outer surface of Allen, lies a sad, melancholic, mysterious history... Allen's past is extremely sorrowful. His dad left to find the secret of Atlantis (and never returned), he lost his little sister (Celena, who disappeared/was kidnapped 9 years ago), and his mother died in grief. It's way more sadder than you think, you must watch the series to understand him.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Okay someone asked me to put up a character bio thing for Esca! .. Flowne!  
Sorry I'm listening to "Dance of Curse". Anyways I hope that was okay. I don't really like Allen all that much.. Bleah! (I'm getting used to him .. SLOWLY!) Anyways please review and tell me if that was an at least "okay" explanation. Thanks - Hotchpotch  
  
  



End file.
